Lust
by Jiyuui
Summary: Kuroo has always kept his composure and restrained himself from Kenma. It's until one day Kenma turns him on, he can't hold back no longer.


I'm Tetsuro Kuroo

I'm from Nekoma High, I'm on the Volleyball team as their official setter.

I've never told anyone I'm in love with my setter, Kenma Kozume I know. I'm gay.

I always wanted him to notice my feelings for him, but it's probably from the way I act.

Me and Kenma are at his house, his mom and dad are out of town for the night. He changes, he then can't find his clothes. He's wandering around in his boxers in his room with me in it. "Forgot something?" I say teasingly.

He's suspecting me to tease him more.

 _He's naked.. I'm not going to be able to stop myself. I'll loose myself in lust._

"You really know how to turn a man on, huh?" Im behind him, my hot breath running down his neck. He shudders. My hands wrap around his waist. He slap my hands "I-idiot! What are you doing?!" He's being stubborn and blushing. "Ya'know. We're all alone in your room." I make my grip around his waist even harder, the sensation burns through me.

"Kuroo, stop." He says coldly.

"Awh? Why?" I say.

"Y-you're being a nuisance!" He says, stuttering.

"Oh? I'm hurt." My hot breath keeps traveling pat his neck, he arches his back, turning me on slightly.

"I just love you." I say, putting my warm hands to his chest, my breath lingers. Hes taken aback, he can't say anything. "I know you return the feelings. So, why not accept my feelings?" I say. He open my eyes widely, hes blushing. "Now, if you won't say anything, I'll go right ahead.." I'm turning him on now. I know he's not ready yet, but he looks so hot right now...

I chuckle, he then turns me in front of him, before he can say anything, I kiss him. I slip his tongue in his mouth. Coating his mouth with my salvia, he's turning me on even more. I then move one of my hands to his nipple, as I lets go of the kiss. I lick his nipple, then I starts to suck it. Kenma moans. Now I'm getting hard for him. I pin him on the bed. I start to pull his boxers down, my shirt is off but my pants aren't. Kenma is completely naked, I then take off my pants along with my boxers. I start to kiss him harder, prepare him for what's next. I put my tongue in his mouth again. I'm getting lost in lust now.

I let go of the kiss and then go to his cock, which already has a erection, waiting to be popped. I go to the tip, which is red, I lick it. He moans from delight. I rub his cock, and then put his cock in my mouth. I keep licking the edge. Not wanting to stop, as I start sucking hard. He moans louder, he's not speaking though. "Why don't you say something?" I say teasingly. He opens his mouth, but it gets cut off by a moan. "Oh? You won't say anything? Fine, I'll make you say something." I stop sucking and put my cock his his, thrusting like crazy. The lust is making me go _insane_.

Kenma's body was good. It was lovely. He was _tight_. Kenma then says "A-ah.. K-Kuroo...!" He says it in a girlish voice, it makes me go _crazy._ I want more. This greed is taking me over. I thrust even harder and faster. I'm becoming an animal encaptured by its lover for sex. "Ahhh... K-Kuroo...I'm going to cum.." He says weakly. _Good._ I _want_ him to cum, I want to taste more of him. I go even harder at him, he moans. I can see his beautiful face. His eyes are closed, covered in tears from some of the pain, he has his mouth open, moans coming out and half-moans. "K-Kuro...! I'm going to cum!" He wails at me. I smirk "Let me taste it then.." I start thrusting the fastest and hardest I can go, his moans getting louder.

He's driving me _insane_ to get him to cum. "Eep!" He made a 'eep' as he cummed. Adorable. Some cum got on my cheek. I stop for a moment to wipe it and lick it, it tastes weird but it's from Kenma. His cum feels so warm, I start to thrust again, sweat coming from me and him.

Kenma does something unexpected.

He flips me over and takes control. Kenma is surprisingly strong. I look him in the eyes, he opens my legs, kissing me. Taking control with his tongue and actions. I don't dare to fight back. His tongue then rolls to my cock, he licks the edge of it. I do a small moan. "It's my turn now.." He shoves his cock into mine, it felt so good. I moaned from it. "A-ahh... Kenma... you feel so good on me.." I say to him, he starts thrusting at a good speed. "K-Kenma..! F-f-faster... I want more.." I complain to him. Kenma starts going even faster, the delight is seeping through my body. Kenma is way better at this than I thought, maybe he does learn quickly. I moan as he gets the right spot. He notices he hit the right spot "Now.. I've found your turn-on spot.." He smirks, he's going to try and make me cum. He thrusts harder and faster, continuing to hit that spot. I keep moaning "K-K-Kenma..! G-gahhh... I'm going to cum...!" He starts going even faster.

Right when I'm about to cum, he takes his cock out and puts his mouth on my cock, I cum. He swallows it all, a small puddle of cum on his lips. He uses his hand and wipes it, licking his lips seductively and licks the cum off his finger. "H-hot.." He makes a smug grin. "Where do you want me to explore now?" Kenma says, but his next words turn me on like crazy "M-A-S-T-E-R?" He smirks. Knowing he turned me on. I then roll, showing him my ass. I look over my shoulder, pleading for him with my eyes. He smiles "As you wish, Master." Moves both my cheeks, my hole completely seen, he licks it. I arch my back and moan. He then puts his cock in my hole, thrusting like mad, he's getting lost in lust too.

After a few minutes, he takes his cock out, letting me take control. He's sweating. I smirk, flipping him over, showing his ass to me, I then put my cock in there, he arches his back. He's _so tight. _I start thrusting, he then yells "K-K-Kuroo... FASTER!" He instructs me, I go even faster. He moans from all the sensation.

After a few hours of us going at it like wild animals, we both stop. He's panting like mad. "Kuroo... I need more of you later on.." He says. I look him in the eyes "Oh, don't worry. Every chance we get alone together, I'm going to drown myself in lust for you." I smirk at him. He looks at me, "I'm definitely taking over first." He says. He's challenging me. "Why don't we see who'll take control first now?" I say back, accepting his challenge. He jumps on me, and before you know it, we're having sex again.


End file.
